Resolution
by MidnaVocaloid02
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto meet once more as the 4th Great Ninja War sets upon the horizon. Sasuke feels the ripples of his hatred run through him once more as he sees Naruto. Will he emerge victorious or will it be another draw?


SasuNaru

Resolution

"I'll find the answer… in this fight…" A blonde haired boy said as he stared at a dark haired boy, around the same age he was. His blue eyes swelled with confidence as he gripped his fists and walked towards him; the water underneath his feet rippled with each step.

"Hmph…" The dark haired boy grunted. He reached back to grab the hilt of his sword and slowly unsheathed it. "If you say so…" He added darkly as a wicked grin crossed his bloodstained face.

The water around them was rippling with unease as both the boys started to attack one another. Wild swipes from sharp blades tore through the air and past each of them. The dark haired boy growled and sent flames roaring towards him. The blonde boy dodged and appeared from the smoke with a swirling orb of energy.

"Sensei!" A girl said and jumped out of their way. Her and her teacher jumped towards the outskirts of the fight and watched with pained eyes.

The blonde boy was like an orange blur with his counterpart, who was like a purple blur. Both boys had angry scowls on their face as they traded blows and attacks.

"I'm going to kill you, Naruto!" The dark haired boy roared as he sent a bar of electricity at him.

"Sasuke…" Naruto murmured as he dodged the attack. He prepared himself for another ball of energy and sped after Sasuke.

"Is that all you got?" He smirked as he dodged Naruto's attack. Naruto quickly retaliated by sending Sasuke flying back with a kick.

Both boys glared at one another. Naruto grabbed a kunai from his pouch and brandished it against Sasuke's sword. Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger as he stared at his old friend. Today was the day he was going to end this. End his "bond" with him; end his life. They ran towards one another and clashed a few times. Wind and electricity crackled a few times as they stared one another down with their final clash.

Sasuke stared at the blonde haired boy in front of him. The very thought of him riled him up but seeing him, especially after he killed Danzo and fought Kakashi a little before, made him wish he could fight at full power. Naruto vanished for a moment and Sasuke blinked and shook his head, glaring at the blonde haired boy again. He gripped his sword and pressed his weight against the blade for a moment before they both jumped back.

As they continued their fight, memories of their previous fights started to swirl around his head. That day in the Valley of End when their true power was released and then recently when they saw each other at Orochimaru's hide out. Sasuke wanted to kill him there too but people got in the way before they could do anything. Sasuke sent ripples of lightning towards Naruto as he ran towards him. Naruto jumped out of the way and used his clones to attack him. Sasuke dodged each strike as if he memorized them. He moved behind Naruto and attacked him with another charge of electricity.

Once again, they were on opposite sides of the battlefield. Sasuke's fading red eyes glared at Naruto's blue eyes. Today was definitely the day and Danzo was his warm up. They ran across the water, never letting the other out of his sight as they clashed across the canyon. Naruto jumped towards the rocky wall, giving Sasuke some advantage as he sputtered flames at him. As Naruto ran through the smoke, Sasuke's silhouette appeared; his blade rippling with electricity. They clashed again and Sasuke was the victor as he sliced through Naruto's knife and kicked him towards the bridge.

Sasuke growled as he dashed towards the bridge, quick as lightning itself. Every time Naruto dodged his attacks, Sasuke's anger grew and the more violent his attacks became. He raised his sword and sent electrical currents through the blade once more and swiped it at Naruto. Naruto clapped his hands together to stop the blade from hitting him. He quickly threw Sasuke off guard by throwing all his weight and tossing Sasuke across the bridge.

Sasuke got to his feet and dodged Naruto's attack only to realize that it was a clone. He forze and quickly turned to meet a thundering fist. Sasuke flew off the bridge and landed in the water. He groaned and shook off the pain as he rose to his feet. Naruto jumped off the bridge and stared at him across the length of the canyon.

_iWhy?! Why does HE always act like he cares about me?/i_ Sasuke thought bitterly. _iThree years pass and he still doesn't understand a damn thing!/i_ Sasuke looked at his hand; a familiar attack of his beckoned to him. He looked up at Naruto again, his sight wavering once more. He held his arm as a violent amount of electricity circulated in his hand.

"Let's end this…" He said, gritting his teeth as he stared at Naruto with a mad look.

Naruto was hesitant for a moment but he gave in as a swirling mass of energy resonated in his hand. Wind violently tore up the water around them as Sasuke's electricity made the air hard to breath. Both stood glaring at one another, each held a different resolution. Sasuke grinned as he imagined Naruto's unconscious body before him. He was eager to see this image come true.

They both tore across the water and pulled their hands back as they anxiously waited for the final strike. Sasuke's vision kept faltering as he ran; the image of Naruto turning fainter and fainter as he neared him. Images of him defeating Naruto before he abandoned the Leaf appeared in his mind. He wondered why they were appearing as he tried to concentrate all of his energy in the last strike.

"Rasengan!" Naruto roared.

"Chidori!" Sasuke echoed as they clashed.

They both stared at one another as the water swirled around them. It was getting difficult to see the other as they stared one another down. Sasuke could swear that he heard Naruto's voice at the back of his mind. It echoed the same line over and over again; making his anger rise and the electrical current in his hand roar. Naruto's determination made Sasuke lose his footing for a moment before he got his grip and was sent back into the water.

Sasuke rose to his feet and stared at Naruto as he struggled to stand. The thought echoed in his mind again. Sasuke sighed and looked at the water before seeing his oldest rival and best friend one last time.

_iSasuke… we're both the same and different! I WILL bring you back home! I'll never back down and I will only keep trying… You felt it too, huh? That the next time we meet, it'll be our last./i_ Sasuke could hear Naruto's voice echoing through his mind as the darkness consumed his eyes.


End file.
